Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CT = 23$, $ JT = 6x + 4$, and $ CJ = 4x + 9$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {4x + 9} + {6x + 4} = {23}$ Combine like terms: $ 10x + 13 = {23}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 10x = 10$ Divide both sides by $10$ to find $x$ $ x = 1$ Substitute $1$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 6({1}) + 4$ Simplify: $ {JT = 6 + 4}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 10}$